


The Spider And The Void

by ghastimafrix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I just like Muffet and Goner Kid, Other, Post-Pacifist Run, all the Dreemurr children are alive, also Chara's name is there twice because the tagging system doesn't like their name for some reason, also I don't know why this is a thing, speculating an ooc situation is fun, there may be implied character death?, this is also my first work posted here, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastimafrix/pseuds/ghastimafrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters are free from the Underground! Muffet knows she should be overjoyed - but, despite everything, she finds something feels... Off. In a walk through Waterfall to clear her head, she finds a little, grey monster child... And a darker history than she realised existed in her home starts to reveal itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider And The Void

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally the product of boredom and OOC speculation. Also the fact that I've been listening to Shadrow's amazing songs "Spider Girl" and "Dr. Gaster" on repeat. Whoops?  
> Anyway, this is my first work posted here, so don't judge too hard? Constructive criticism would be great!

A usual day in the underground for Muffet consisted of cleaning her parlour, checking receipts, intimidating monsters into giving her their gold, the like. Of course, those days would stick around – but on the surface, where most spiders moved to after the Dreemurr children helped move the Ruins spiders through Snowdin without a single casualty. Most everything was gone from her parlour now, save for her cutie-muffin and about ten or twenty of her people, as well as a counter and chair she kept out in the middle for any remaining monsters – offering at a discount, no less! Perhaps freedom made her more generous.

By now, though, most everyone had moved to the surface. So why did she stay still? If one asked her, she found herself unable to respond, really. She didn’t know how to explain it. One could call it an odd feeling, somewhat foreboding compared to what she usually felt. Like something was wrong.  
Something she had to take care of.

What, she couldn’t be sure; everything was packed for her, and anybody remaining was ready to go at her word. But still, something was off.  
She found herself pondering on what this feeling might be whilst walking through Waterfall, a small shawl tucked over her dominant shoulders as she walked. Her heels echoed through the silence of the cavern; even Shyren and Onionsan were far from here, now. It was almost eerie compared to the underground she knew, cheerful and full of life; however, she was not sad about it. Far from it; they were free!

All free except her. And she still couldn’t put a finger on why.

She continued walking silently, all six hands folded behind her back, before a small shape caught her attention. It seemed almost like a monster she knew, but from where, she wasn’t sure. It was grey, and spines adorned its head – as well as a bow, making Muffet believe “it” was actually “she”. Covering most of its body was something like a shirt mixed with a shawl. There were no arm holes, however, the small monster didn’t have any arms, so it must’ve been a shirt to the little one.  
It was all around odd, and rather out of place. She stared for a few moments before stepping forward clearing her throat softly so as not to startle the monster.

Surprisingly, it didn’t move.

She walked up beside it, looking down at the smaller monster curiously.

“Do pardon me, but why are you here all alone?”

It was only now that the smaller monster turned, looking up with white eyes that chilled Muffet to the bone. Every part of this child screamed “disturbing” now that she had a proper look, but she had better manners than to say that out loud.

“I would ask you the same, miss,” It spoke. Its voice was soft and echo-y, making Muffet think of the echo flowers found elsewhere in Waterfall. “I’ve never seen you out here before.”

Muffet blinked, all five eyes closing and opening at once.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” She responded after a long minute. “I suppose I just needed a walk.”

“Strange.”

A long silence held between the two after the child turned back to face the water. Muffet shifted awkwardly after a bit, folding her hands and looking back to it.

“You know that we’re free, right? Why aren’t you up there already?”

“I can’t go.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I have… Business to attend to, here,” It spoke, seeming a little on edge and uncertain about its own words. “It would not be right of me to leave until I have.”

“Ah,” Muffet responded simply. “Me too.”

Another silence fell over the duo for a few minutes, and the spider damsel spoke up again when she started feeling awkward.

“Would you like to come to my parlour for a bit? It’s frightfully chilly here. I could make you some tea.”

The child stared at her for a few minutes, as if searching her expression for something, before nodding a little.

“Yes. I’d like that. Thank you.”

Muffet smiled sweetly, blinking again before turning and walking back the way she came. The little monster followed, tail wagging slowly behind it as they made way towards Hotland.


End file.
